1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to systems, combinations and equipment used in and methods for cleaning/disinfecting or wiping procedures such as in "clean room" type environments.
2. Related Art
Two systems for wiping "clean room" type environments are currently used. These environments include facilities for manufacturing electronic components, medical and biotech devices, and pharmaceuticals. They further include medical and surgical facilities, such as operating rooms or trauma centers. Another example is in disc drive manufacturing such as where glue residue is to be removed from the disc drives. For this use, isopropyl alcohol or an ammonium hydroxide wiping solution on a polyurethane wipe are often used as the alcohol promotes quick drying of the cleaned surface. Other surfaces which may need to be wiped clean are table tops, walls, ceilings and floors.
One of the current wiping systems includes maintaining at the site a supply of wiping materials and a supply of cleaning/disinfecting liquids, typically in large quart or gallon containers. At the desired time the liquid is poured from the large containers onto the wiping material or sometimes first into smaller squirt bottles or dispensers and then deposited on the wiping material. Different liquids may first need to be mixed if required to get the desired cleaning/disinfecting solution. This pouring and mixing is labor intensive, can result in error in the solution produced and can result in wastage if liquid is spilled or excess liquid is poured on the wiping material. If the liquid is caustic or strong and is spilled, damage or injury may result. Also a large inventory of liquids and wiping materials needs to be maintained as needs and wiping requirements change.
Pursuant to the second known wiping system, the wiping material is pre-moistened or soaked in the cleaning/disinfecting liquid, packaged in a plastic bag and shipped to the intended user. There are a number of disadvantages and problems with this system. If stronger or more caustic cleaning/disinfecting liquids are used (as is the trend today), the liquid will eat away and actually disintegrate the wiping material if it remains in the bag more than a few days, one week or a couple of weeks, the time from assembly thereof to use (including shipping and shelf time). Thus, only a very short shelf life is available and the liquids which can be used are limited. Also, if the soaked wiping material remains in the bag too long, the liquid may act upon and discolor the bag. While this may not adversely affect the wiping material, the liquid or the bag, the discoloration gives the appearance that the soaked wipe is no longer usable, and the intended user may thus unnecessarily discard it.